Eternal Love
by Yukixtama
Summary: Gil visits Oz's room one night to check on him... Turns into a nice surprise... I'm not good at summaries :P RATED M FOR LEMON! :D OzxGil


**Eternal Love**

Gold eyes stared down softly at the sleeping form of a boy with blond, beautiful hair. The boy's name was Oz, and the man who the golden eyes belonged to was Gil.

Gil sighed and sat down in a chair next to Oz's bed, making sure that the boy was having a peaceful rest. He moved his hand to Oz's head, patting it gently and tousling it a bit before moving away.

"You're awake, aren't you?" he whispered, placing his elbow on his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand.

"How did you know?" Oz asked, turning around and sleepily looking up at Gil.

"Because I know you too well. You haven't turned over once since I came in here. If you were really asleep, you'd be tossing and turning all night." Gil replied, smiling a little.

"Heh, I guess you really do know me. So, what brought you in here?" Oz questioned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he looked at his older friend.

"Well, it was either me or Alice. Someone has to watch you to make sure no one attacks you while you sleep, and I just don't think Alice would have been patient enough to watch you sleep all night, especially because she herself sleeps too much as it is." Gil said, then muttered, "_stupid rabbit..._"

"H-how long have you been coming in at night?" Oz asked, blushing a little as he realized that his privacy had been invaded while he slept, unaware that another person was there.

"A few weeks. Alice tried it once, and when I walked in to check on her, she was curled up right next to you, stealing your pillow and blanket. It took me quite some time to pry you apart without disturbing either of you." Gil said, looking over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room to determine what time it was.

"You should sleep. I've been in here for an hour. It's nearly midnight, and you have a mission tomorrow, so you need rest." He said, standing up to leave.

"Wait! I… I want you to stay here. Like how you did when you were younger. Your company always calmed me down and warded off nightmares." Oz said, clutching the edge of Gil's shirt.

Gil was stunned. He thought that Oz would just go to sleep like normal, as it was rare that he ever called for Gil to be there anymore. Gil sighed happily, and then went to sit on the bed next to Oz. He ruffled Oz's hair and then set his hat on the younger man's head.

"I'll stay if you want me to. You know that. I am your servant after all, master. And don't forget that I can't disobey your orders." He whispered kindly, gazing into Oz's stunning green eyes.

"T-thanks, Gil. But I really just asked you to stay as a friend, not as my servant." Oz responded, his face blushing a little deeper.

"Oh? Well, either way, I will always treat you as my master first, got it?" Gil said, smiling.

"About that, Gil. You're my best friend, and while I do appreciate you being my servant, I'd really like it if you would be my friend first. Some things are just easier that way, ya know?" Oz said, clutching the hat in his hands.

"Oz…" Gil moaned, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Oz gave Gil a questioning look, wondering what he did wrong.

"You know how I feel about that. I don't deserve to be your friend. Friends don't…" he mumbled the rest, turning away from Oz.

"What? Didn't quite catch that last bit." Oz teased, unaware of what Gil was trying to say.

"Never mind, just forget I said anything." Gil said, and Oz could clearly hear the sadness in his voice.

He raised a timid hand to Gil's shoulder, rubbing small circles there. "Come on, Gil. It's okay, it's not like I'm going to be mad at you or anything." he said, trying his best to comfort his friend.

"Fine, you really want to know what I'm thinking?" Gil asked, looking at Oz, an extremely serious look in his golden eyes.

The blond boy nodded eagerly, wanting nothing more than to console his friend.

Gil sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, here goes nothing. I don't deserve to be your friend because true friends don't nearly kill each other and even, in a way, help send them to the abyss. And then they don't sit around for ten years instead of jumping into action and rescuing that friend." He said, his voice slightly trembling

"Gil…" Oz said, knowing that this was always on the man's mind.

"It wasn't even you. You were being controlled, manipulated. And you didn't come after me because you had to figure out a way to do so. You couldn't have done anything without a plan. And what kind of friend am I? I mean, just look at this!" Oz said, pulling open Gil's shirt and revealing the long, diagonal scar that stretched across his chest.

Gil shifted uncomfortably, pulling his shirt closed again. "That's different. It was an accident." He muttered.

"Yeah, well it's not like I didn't stop, even after you yelled for me to. I didn't listen to you, and that's what upsets me the most. I ignored you. What kind of lousy friend am I?" Oz said, chuckling. The chuckle was hollow, empty, and fake though.  
>Gil stared into Oz's green eyes, his chest feeling tight and hot from hearing his friend say these things.<p>

Then, changing the subject completely, Oz suddenly said, "Gil, why do you try so hard to protect me?"

Gil blinked out of the randomness of the question. "W-what?" he stuttered, never actually thinking of the reason himself. But then something in the back of his mind clicked. He was so close to the boy, so dedicated. They were closer than friends, weren't they? He looked into the boy's eyes, searching for the answer, and finding it easily. He blushed furiously as the thought entered his head.

He loved Oz. More than just as a friend, and more than he would if he was a brother of Oz.

No, this love was something different. Every time he saw the boy's warm smile, his heart would grow warm, and it would make his day.

"Well?" Oz asked, growing impatient.

Suddenly, Gil was seized with an overcoming want, something that he had suppressed for years that was now boiling over to the surface. He touched Oz's chin, feeling the smooth skin collide with his hand. He shuddered, and then wondered something, but didn't realize he had voiced it until it was out.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked Oz, who was visibly shocked by the question.

"W-what? Gil, what do you mean by-" he started, but was unable to finish as Gil leaned forward and loomed mere inches from Oz's face.

He then slipped his hands gently around the boy's waist, feeling his warmth radiate from underneath his pajamas.

He could feel Oz's hot breath against his lips, and leaned forward even more, very slowly so as to warn Oz and let him push him away if this wasn't what he wanted. Although he could soon feel a pair of gentle arms wrap around his lower back, and knew that he wasn't going to stop him.

He pressed his lips lightly against Oz's, pulling him closer and closer. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as his lips molded around the blonde's. One of his hands moved up from the boy's waist to his hair, where he tangled his fingers within the golden locks.

Suddenly, he felt Oz's tongue slowly trace his bottom lip, and parted them so the younger could have more access.

Oz slipped his tongue further into Gil's mouth, exploring every part of it. Gil did the same in to the younger, and their intertwined tongues sent waves of ecstasy through the both of them.

Gil pulled away, and stared at Oz seriously.

"Is that your answer?" he asked. Although, he couldn't keep a straight face after what had just happened, so he smiled as soon as the question slipped out. Oz nodded and smiled right before he leaned forward for another kiss. He straddled Gil's lap. His lips curved upward into a smile as he heard Gil gasp in pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Oz questioned, grinding his hips into Gil's. He could feel something begin to poke uncomfortably against his thigh, and it caused his own arousal to become stiffer.

"O-Oz!" Gil moaned, throwing his head back as Oz continued to shift and twist on top of him.

"Yes?" he purred, leaning in and gently nibbling the shell of Gil's ear, making him moan all the more.

Gil grabbed Oz's hips, making him stop momentarily.

"What is it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and smiling.

"Oz-sama, I don't quite think this is right." Gil said, blushing slightly.

"Does it matter? We feel the same way, and there's no one here to say no. And I'm quite sure you're enjoying this as much as I am." Oz said, kissing Gil again before he could object. "Besides, I want this, and you know you won't defy me."

Gil smiled, releasing the boy's hips and once again tangling his fingers in Oz's hair. He kissed him, then leaned back and said, "I guess I can't, can I?"

Oz returned the smile, and roughly ground his hips into Gil's and was pleasured by hearing the deep grunt that Gil emitted.

"Do you want me to go further?" Oz teased as he trailed his finger slowly down Gil's chest, finally stopping when it reached the place just above Gil's growing need.

Gil gasped and unintentionally bucked his hips into Oz's hand. "Oz-sama! Are you sure you want to put yourself through this?" he half said half moaned.

"Oh, please. I want this more than anything. Don't you?" Oz whispered, leaning in to closer to Gil until he was so close he could taste Gil's breath.

"I- I'll do whatever you want." He mumbled softly, trying, in vain, to hold down another pleasured moan.

Their lips brushed together, and then Oz pulled Gil in for a deeper kiss. They struggled for breath as they pulled apart, breathing faster and faster, unable to stop as their pleasure escalated.

Suddenly, Oz's hands flew to Gil's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and attempting to pull them off.

Gil tried to stop the boy, not having intended for this to go as far as it was.

"Oz, I don't know about th-" he started, but was unable to finish as Oz finished lowering the pants to Gil's ankles and had started to push him down onto the bed.

"It's fine. And you never answered my question, Gil. Don't you want this?" he said, gazing deeply into the older man's eyes passionately, almost desperately.

Gil considered the question, then decided he had already gone past the point of no return.

"Yes." He answered simply, stroking Oz's cheek.

Oz smiled, then started to unbutton Gil's shirt. But he grew impatient and eventually just ripped it off of him, ignoring the protests.

He leaned in for another kiss, then moved to Gil's chest where he slowly ran his tongue along the scars there, earning a gasp and moan from him.

Gil suddenly reached up and pulled off Oz's shirt, and stared at the scar he himself had made there. He tore his gaze away from it and started on the Oz's pants, "accidentally" rubbing against the boy's need, and heard the boy's sharp intake of breath and long, drawn out moan afterward.

As soon as Gil had successfully removed the pants, Oz started to finger the edge of Gil's boxers, and this time Gil made absolutely no attempt to stop him. When he had pulled them all the way off, he started on his own, and pretty soon the two of them were both completely naked.

Oz reached down and started to pump Gil's need, delighting in the deep grunts that Gil made from the pleasure. He did this for a long time, rubbing slow circles there and tracing small patterns along the bare skin. Gil moaned, tortured that he was being so slow and grabbed Oz's hand, forcing him to pump faster. He let go as Oz continued on his own, happy that he could make Gil happy.

It was then that Oz decided to lean down and take Gil's length completely into his mouth.

Gil nearly screamed, but tried his best to remember that there were other people in the house besides the two of them, but it was becoming harder and harder as the boy's tongue glided smoothly over his skin and gently sucked at it. His pleasure was immeasurable, and he gasped and moaned and his breathing was becoming faster and faster. He bucked into the boy's mouth and placed his hand on Oz's head, setting the pace. He could hear the soft slurping that Oz was making, and it aroused him even further. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"O-Oz!... I'm… going to-" he moaned, but couldn't finish as he came in the boy's mouth.

Oz lapped his tongue over it, swallowing every bit of it and enjoying the taste. He gave Gil one last slurp before he pulled away.

"Feel better?" he asked, panting and crawling up to Gil's face.

"Much." Gil replied, also panting. The two of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, and it had started to bead and roll down Oz's face. Then, he brought his fingers to Gil's lips and gently commanded him, "Suck."

Gil did as he was told, sliding his tongue all over the three digits Oz had given him, until Oz pulled them out of his mouth.

Gil became slightly nervous as Oz's hand moved downward, and eventually one of the digits gently prodded at his entrance and then slipped in. He gasped, feeling slightly pained at the action, then gasped again as Oz slid in another finger and moved them around. The pain was bad, but not horrible, as Oz put in the third, and final, finger. He knew what was coming, but was vaguely aware when Oz asked, "Are you ready?" He nodded slightly, and Oz took his fingers out.

"This is going to hurt, I won't lie to you." He said, plunging into Gil.

This time, Gil did scream, muffled only by the hand Oz had placed over his mouth. He didn't move for a minute, letting the searing pain settle a little, and then he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in.

Gil panted wildly, moaning and gasping at every thrust. Suddenly, he felt a burst of extreme pleasure shoot through his entire body.

"There!" he yelled, grabbing Oz's waist and angling him so that he would hit that sensitive spot every time.

"Here?" Oz questioned as he thrust in again, hitting the spot directly and hearing Gil's sharp intake of breath.

"Yes… right… there." Gil panted out, hardly able to breathe as another wave of pain and pleasure hit him.

Oz knew that he was reaching his climax with every thrust, going in deeper and harder each time until he was finally ready.

But Gil beat him to it.

"I'm… going t-" he began, but was silenced when Oz placed a finger to his lips.

"Wait for me." He muttered, then immediately gave Gil one last, hard thrust before coming hard and fast inside of him. Gil followed soon after, and the two of them collapsed on the bed on top of each other. Oz was hit by a wave of sleep as he lay on Gil's chest. They lazily tangled their fingers together as Oz pulled out of Gil and rolled next to him, rather than on top.

"I love you." Oz muttered sleepily as he placed a kiss on Gil's cheek.

Gil was surprised by this announcement, despite what had just taken place, but he was happy, too, for he shared the feeling.

"I love you, too." He said, pulling the covers around them and then wrapping his arms around the younger man, prompting him to scoot closer.

They stared each other in the eye for some time, then shared one final kiss before both of them were asleep.

Every day that passed after that, they realized that the words they spoke were truer and truer. They loved each other dearly, and that was a love they would share until the day they ceased to exist.

**FIN**


End file.
